Work is in progress on the characterization of selenium in glutathione peroxidase as well as forms of Se in foods, particularly marine food fish. These studies involve derivation of selenium in the enzyme by means of covalently bound inhibitors followed by degradation of the labeled protein. The parallel accumulation of Se and HG in marine organisms is also under investigation, as well as interactions of Se with alkyl derivatives of heavy metals.